gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Algonquin Bridge
Lancet Humboldt River Colony Island Downtown |map = AlgonquinBridge-GTAIV-Map.png |map_caption = Algonquin Bridge (red) on the Liberty City map. }} The Algonquin Bridge is a major suspension bridge in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, connecting the boroughs of Algonquin and Broker in Liberty City. Description ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The bridge appears as a suspension bridge with two main suspension towers spanning the Humboldt River. It passes over Colony Island situated in the middle of the river, but has no access to the island itself. The bridge itself holds four lanes of traffic; two in either direction, west bound traffic heading towards Lancet, Algonquin and east bound traffic heading into Downtown, Broker. Underneath each road deck are a pair of subway tracks heading in either direction; the 3/8 Broker Line which connects to the A/J Algonquin Outer Line. Between the rail decks is a footpath situated below the road deck level where pedestrians can walk across the bridge, as well as two smaller footpaths on either side of the bridge. On the Lancet end of the bridge, the bridge dips down, meeting with Kunzite Street and the Bismarck Avenue intersection, while the subway decks lower into the underground subway system. On the Broker end of the bridge, the bridge continues on as the Algonquin - Dukes Expressway, with a pair of ramps lowering onto Montauk Avenue & Munsee Avenue. The two subway lines split in either direction and continue on as elevated train lines across Dukes and Broker. Due to the raised terrain of parts of Broker, the bridge forms a large overpass over the neighborhood of BOABO, "Beneath the Off-Ramp of the Algonquin Bridge Overpass". The bridge is anchored into place with a large stone pillar where three roads intersect underneath. It is based on the Manhattan Bridge suspension bridge in New York City, with noticeable omissions of the arches between the two halves of each tower on the bridge. Its location more closely approximates the Queensboro (59th Street) Bridge but still contains geographical similarities to both the Manhattan Bridge and the Williamsburg Bridge, both of which connect Brooklyn and Manhattan. The design of the Algonquin Bridge actually resembles that of the early proposal for the Manhattan Bridge by Henry F. Hornbostel in that they both are archless, as opposed to the arched ones in real life by Carrère and Hastings. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Overall, the bridge remains similar in design, but due to hardware limitations, the subway line and inner walkway were removed. The bridge also features four suspension towers as oppose to GTA IV, and its real life counterpart, which features two. Intersections Collectibles *One Stunt Jumps, near the east end of the bridge. *Four Flying Rats *Carbine Rifle - in the entrance to the Algonquin recessed walkway. Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Algonquin Bridge Large.jpg|The western suspension tower of the bridge in GTA IV, as seen from Colony Island. Notice the asymmetrical slope on the right. AlgonquinBridge-GTAIV-HattonGardens.png|As seen from Hatton Gardens at the CC Building. AlgonquinBridge-GTAIV-NorthEast.png AlgonquinBridge-GTAIV-Feet.png|The Algonquin Bridge s feet. AlgonquinBridge-GTAIV-Footpath.png|South footpath. AlgonquinBridge-GTAIV-Road.png|Road deck. AlgonquinBridge-GTAIV-Above.png|Aerial view of one of the suspension towers. AlgonquinBridge-GTAIV-Decorations.png|Suspension tower decorations with the Algonquin skyline in the background. AlgonquinBridge-GTAIV-Night.png|View of the bridge at night. AlgonquinBridge-GTA4-deckdesign.jpg|The deck design of the bridge, with a recessed walkway, two dual-lane roadways, and two railway decks, GTA IV. AlgonquinBridge-GTA4-railwaydeck.jpg|One of the bridge's two subway decks, GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' AlgonquinBridge-GTACW.png|The bridge in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, at the Algonquin end. AlgonquinBridge-GTACW-GPSLocation.png|Position on the GPS. AlgonquinBridge-GTACW-SS1.png|Travelling across the bridge. AlgonquinBridge-GTACW-SS2.png|Entrance at the BOABO end. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Due to the subway tracks being exposed and not being considered as "interiors" by the game, traffic above the subway lines tend to "avoid" passing subway trains, as if they were avoiding crashing into them. Traffic will then continue on as normal. See Also *BOABO - its name referencing its proximity to the Algonquin Bridge. Navigation }}de:Algonquin Bridge es:Puente de Algonquin fr:Algonquin Bridge pl:Algonquin Bridge pt:Algonquin Bridge ru:Алгонквинский мост sv:Algonquin Bridge Category:Bridges Category:Bridges in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations Bridge, Algonquin Bridge, Algonquin Bridge, Algonquin Bridge, Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Bridges in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Streets in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA IV in Dukes Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Dukes